


Alphabet

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 2





	Alphabet

adultery 通姦  
他們倆背著自己的妻子通姦。  
bollocks 睪丸  
他吻著哈利的睪丸。  
come 高潮  
哈利在他手裡哭著高潮。  
drunk 醉酒  
那一夜他們醉酒得厲害。  
ecstasy 狂喜  
德拉科狂喜的呻吟。  
fuck 做愛  
他們在馬爾福別墅裡不停的做愛。  
gay 同性戀  
他們並不是同性戀。  
homosexuality 同性戀  
他們並非嚴格意義上的同性戀。  
irresistible 無法抵擋的  
他們只是被對方無法抵擋的魅力所吸引。  
jerk 抽搐  
哈利的身體抽搐著。  
kitten 小貓  
發出像小貓一樣的聲音。  
lubricant 潤滑油  
他的後穴裡充滿了潤滑油。  
male 男性  
畢竟男性的器官不是用來承受的。  
nipple 乳頭  
他的乳頭被德拉科吸吮著。  
orgasm 高潮  
他的高潮來得突然又美妙。  
pant 喘息  
他們粗重的喘息。  
quill 羽毛筆  
哈利用羽毛筆逗弄德拉科的慾望。  
rub 摩擦  
並用自己的磨擦他的硬挺。  
scent 氣味  
空氣中充滿愛人的氣味。  
thrust 插入  
德拉科狠狠插入哈利。  
unbelievable 不可置信的  
那感覺不可置信。  
vacuity 空白  
哈利的腦袋一片空白。  
wank 手淫  
只有手下意識的手淫。  
xanthous 黃色的  
德拉科他的臀部留下了黃色的瘀傷。  
yank 猛拉  
德拉科猛的將哈利拉近自己。  
zip 拉鍊  
為他拉上了拉鍊。


End file.
